Passing the Torch
by Bree Z Claire
Summary: The Warblers are on the run, but before they can reach safety, there's one more obstacle for them to overcome. A short drabble featuring Badboy!Warblers and Wes/Sebastian friendship.


_Hello everyone!_

_Here's a little short feature Badboy!Warblers, Sebastian/Wes friendship, and a flash of Wevid. _

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I do NOT own glee_**

* * *

><p>They ran hard and fast, feet slapping the cool wet pavement in the brisk fall night, not caring that they were out of breath or that some of them had twisted their ankles or wrists from the last wall-jump. Wes was among the unfortunate few and hissed with every step, but the pain only made him run faster and faster until he rounded the corner and smashed face first into a heavy metal gate. He shook it repeatedly, willing the locks and chains to break open but his actions were in vain. The Warblers began rounding the corner as well, but by then Wes already knew what had to be done.<p>

"Thad, David, Sebastian," The three looked at him. "We're going to form four columns and help everyone over the fence. Quickly now!"

The four of them lined up against the fence and four by four, they boosted the rest of the gang up and over the gate. Wes winced as he helped Trent, one of the last ones, over the fence – his ankle couldn't take much more. Trent dropped to the other side of the fence and grabbed a fistful of the metal wires, "We tried splitting into groups of three like you said to try and throw them off, but I don't think we have much time."

"Then you best get going then huh?" Wes bark shortly, sending the boy running down the dark alleyway. He looked over at the handful still on his side of the fence; David had just help Thad over, leaving Sebastian, David and himself. "David, your turn."

"I'm not leaving without you." He was panting heavily and for the briefest of moments Wes felt the overwhelming need to embrace him, but he didn't. He stiffened his voice so David knew not to argue.

"David, go over." He gave a look at Seb who nodded behind the boy. David gave a hesitant look before letting Sebastian help him over; he leapt over the wall with easy grace and double-timed it down the alley, looking back one last time before disappearing into the darkness. With a glance at Wes, Sebastian took a few steps back, ran forward, and threw himself onto the wall, climbing nimbly over and landing loudly on a dumpster on the other side. He made quick work of the metal barbs that hung over the top of the fence then reached a hand down to Wes.

"C'mon."

"Go Seb—"

"No."

"I'm not asking, Sebastian! Get your ass out of here now!" Wes was at the end of his patience and the last thing he wanted was to argue about who would be the last one to leave. He knew it would be him; he was the leader after all. It was his duty and honour to protect his men first and worry about himself later. He wince again as he kicked the old dumpster, bitterly satisfied when it began the crumple in on itself. Sebastian cursed but didn't move, only shifted his feet to rest on the edges of the metal piece of crap instead of on the lid. "Now is not the time for arguments, now hurry the hell up!"

"You can't get over on your own." And as he spoke the realization dawned on him. "No."

"Take care of them for me Seb—" Wes kicked harder at the dumpster, nearly blacking out from the pain, until something bent and the structure caved in on itself, forcing Sebastian to land on the pavement.

"Fuck! No, Wes, don't be an idiot!"

"For fucks sake Sebastian, we don't have time for this! Leave!" He snaked his hand through the small opening between the fence gate and grabbed his friend's wrist. His voice softened as he spoke, "You take care of those boys for me, Sebastian."

"Wes—"

"David doesn't have the heart to be strict with those ya-hoos and it's going to be a fucking blue moon before anyone starts listening to anything Thad says. Blaine is still delicate and would cave under too much pressure and Kurt is too damn proud and defensive all the time to make snap decisions. The others respect you and look to you for guidance."

"No. Not like you, Wes. They need you!" He looked around frantically for a rock or a bar or _something _he could use to smash open the lock keeping the gate shut. He couldn't. His vision was beginning to cloud and he furiously blinked back his tears. "I can't do it. I'm not ready."

Wes tightened his grip, "Keep a levelled head and don't let your bitterness cloud your judgements. Learn to leave the past where it is and find peace in forgiving others who have wronged you. You're smart Sebastian, and have the makings of a true leader when you make the right decisions."

"I can't," his voice was thick and it was far too difficult to swallow, but somehow he managed. "I'm not ready."

"I trust you." He released the boy and shoved him away from the gate, hit voice in barking mode once again. "Get out of here!"

The last thing he remembered was the pounding of feet, the rattling of chains, and the gleam of moonlight on a crowbar as it was raised high in the air.


End file.
